Operation Desert Swarm
Category:BCNM Mobs Possible Rewards Your armoury crate will load out of the following groupings: |width=25%| |width=25%| |} |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Tips *The Platoon Scorpions use only the AoE Scorpion specials: :*Wild Rage: Stuns those in the AoE :*Earth Pounder: Binds those in the AoE *The AoE they use gets stronger as they die - by the time there is only 1 left it can hit for up to 600 damage. (A full merited Tarutaru BLU with Cocoon and Protect IV has taken 632 damage while killing the last scorpion) *Whenever one does an AoE, the others will wake up and do the same AoE if it is close. :*If they are close enough to mimic each others AoE maneuvers they share a small amount of hate. :*Sometimes after an Earth Pounder you see the message "The platoon scorpion's legs are lodged in the rocks!" which indicates that they are bound. :*Sometimes after a Wild Rage you see the message "The platoon scorpion does not have enough energy to attack!" and it stops attacking for about 10 seconds. *They cannot be feasibly slept after the 3rd or 4th Sleep. Their Sleep resistance increases drastically when only few of them are left. Bind and Gravity are suggested. *Lullaby is never resisted, but loses about 4 seconds of duration with each cast. By the 9th cast it wears off immediately. :*The Scorpions can resist a Lullaby by a Bard subjob. :* Can be 4-manned with MNK/NIN, BLU/NIN, DRK/NIN, and BLM/WHM. BLM sleepga them all while the other 3 take them out. :* Can be duo'd with BLM/RDM and RDM/BLM or 2xBLM/RDM. Just using a nuke/sleepga combination. :* Can be done by x4 BLM + 1x BRD. Nuke, Horde Lullaby/Sleepga, Nuke, repeat. :* Can be duo'd with SAM/DNC (or MNK/DNC) and RDM/WHM. Sam runs in, attacks one, all hate is on SAM, RDM spam cures where needed. RDM will only ever pull hate on the one the SAM is fighting. RDM keep SS up and max distance. Keep barstonra on SAM, and max buffs, i.e. Phalanx II, Haste, P&S 4. Will need to convert. Highly useful to have high MP food on, good convert macro (for max MP return) and 1 or 2 hi-ether's +3 just in case. It is recommended that when first attempting this, SAM (or MNK) have high evasion set up. As you grow accustomed to duo'ing this, you can get more ATT gear. :* Easily Duo by RDM75/BLM37 and BLM75/RDM37 with full INT gear and Fast Cast gear. Nuke/Sleepga method. 6min fight. Never in danger. RDM sleepga instead of BLM and casts Refresh BLM when needed. Once RDM sleepga is up, nuke is repeated. BLM will sleepga if RDM fails only (which didn't happened), buff used before fight Protect IV, Stoneskin, Haste and Refresh. RDM NEVER RESTS!!! He is always up for Sleepga. (Note: Blm was experienced on this KSNM and had even soloed before, both players had there Enfeebling Magic capped. RDM was Elvaan Male and BLM Hume Female). :* Attempted RDM/BLM BLM/NIN duo multiple times, RDM had full enfeebling merits, Pluto's Staff, Dark Grip, and numerous other INT/magic acc pieces, and sleepga resist rate built at an incredible rate. One run on second sleepga round, 2 scorps had 15 second sleeps, and on Darksday. Recommend heavy enfeebling magic skill/INT gear for BLM as well, using ES Sleepga II helps after scorps have fairly high sleepga resist. Would recommend extremely high enfeebling magic skill/INT/magic acc gear for this run for RDM. Strategies and Videos * Strategies * Videos